masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grunt
Legality Is it legal to copy/paste an article like that? 04:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Something I was wondering myself. I think because the source is provided it is ok, but not 100% and as more information is received this page will see a lot of changes. Ascension His wikipedia description states he appears or was at least mentioned in Ascension. Does anyone who's read the book remember in what context? --TheWilsonator 17:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Pretty sure that's a load of you-know-what. Wikipedia is far from reliable, after all. If I am proven wrong, I will gladly retract the previous statements, but I do not recall Grunt being in Ascension at all. SpartHawg948 11:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :No, no, no. On Wikipedia it says "He is encountered on Omega, a space station located in the Terminus Systems and first mentioned in the novel Mass Effect: Ascension", it means Omega was first mentioned in Ascension, not Grunt. --Joshtopher27 19:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Only 22! Grunt is only 22 years old, which i find refreshing. While Wrex's age isn't really nailed down, I think it's safe to say he's pretty old. It'll be cool to see a more youthful Krogan in action. Effectofthemassvariety 03:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) So he is basically a krogan teenager? Nice! :In all likelihood that's not his actual age. As explained by one of the developers http://meforums.bioware.com/viewdevposts.html?topic=712327&forum=144 the website people may have gotten his age from casting documents and 22 represents a human age equivalent. Anyway, it's sounding like 22 isn't is age, and the cinematic trailer lists him as 300+, which isn't enough evidence to put him as 300+ either, but it shows that his age is still unknown. JakePT 03:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: You made that up, nothing lists his age as 300+ unless of course you count the backwards number that is after a word that cannot be read. THe official website lists it a 22 therefore that is his age. 12:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::All you have to do is take the frame from the Blur Trailer which shows grunts profile and flip it in paint, and voila, you can clearly read all the info. It clearly says Age:300, Species: Krogan, Genophage: Infertile, Gender: M and other information about grunt. Now 22, might be his age... in Tuchanka years. Since we don't know the orbital period of Tuchanka this is irrelevant. But notice on Samara's Bio it says estimated 600 human years for age, but not for other alien characters. Now, considering that Krogan can live for over 1000 years, a 300 year old Krogan might be the equivalent of a 22 year old human. Consider the following: Humans can live 150 years. A 22 year old human has lived about .15 of its life expectancy. Now, if a 300 year old Krogan is equivalent to a 22 year old human, that means the average life expectancy is about 2000 years for Krogan. Considering that Wrex has been speculated to be about 1400 years old, this isn't an unreasonable estimate.-- 07:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::: I have been over this with people and nobody can find any source for krogans being able to reach ages of over a thousand years, in fact that seems to be based on the assumption that all krogan alive were born before the genophage. Youcannot take the trailer as actual fact, it is only a trailer a promotional video that has no real weight when it comes to the mass effect universe, do you remeber the decisions tv spot for the first game, noveria was incorrect and i ont think the other planet even exsisted. The official age is 22 years, thats from the official website. Thats the stuff that the creators of the game have written, and thats how old he is. ralok 14:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Grunt on Tuchanka New trailer says Grunt is recruited on Tuchanka http://kotaku.com/5425151/the-mass-effect-2-cinematic-trailer-at-the-vga. If this gets taken down, this is from the VGA that just aired tonight on Spike. Illusive Man voices over Shepard recruiting by talking to Miranda about locations he goes to and recruits, Illium and shows Thane, Purgatory and shows a shadowy bionic. Looked rather manish to me, but probably SuZe. Finally "sunny" Tuchanka where it shows Grunt fighting a Thresher Maw. I will back all this up by reminding that it has been stated Grunt is MET on Omega but Shepard is there for a salarian operative.--Xaero Dumort 02:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Class Grunt is a Vanguard, correct? I saw the intro video, but on his wiki page there was no mention, so I'm a bit confused. H-Man Havoc 17:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : I dont think so, I ont think he has biotic abilities of any type, he might have once but if hhe id that means there would be five biotic teammates in Mass Effect 2, thats alot . . . wait vangaurd are biotic right. I dont know im horribly confused. ralok 14:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Vanguards are biotic warriors. I haven't seen much of his biotic powers, but he is classified as a battlemaster due to those traits. In the cinematic trailer released on Xbox LIVE, then subsequently on other sites, he gets shot at but then its shown that he has a barrier ability. Additionally, Vanguards are particularly skilled with shotguns, and that so happens to be the weapon he's using. H-Man Havoc 20:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yes he gets shot and his kinetic barrier briefly shows, thats all that i can see in the cinematic. If you recall all characters have shields, in fact there is a specific moment in bring down the sky where you get shot and your shield saves you. ralok 21:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm not discrediting this, but when Shepard gets shot, the Kinetic barrier appears to be more faint, while Grunt's is more purple. I believe this is the barrier ability at work. H-Man Havoc 01:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Back thing is it my imagination or is his back alot smaller than that of an average krogan. ralok 14:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :No, his "back thing" (or hump, as it is referred to in the game and by... well, by pretty much everyone) does appear to be smaller. Probably due to age, if I had to guess, but maybe we'll find out in ME2. SpartHawg948 19:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC)